This invention relates to thin films and more particularly to the method of forming uniform, stress-free, thin films of metals, semiconductors and insulators.
Heretofore thin films for various optical uses have been formed upon a substrate for support. In many cases such thin films are not thermally compatible with the substrate thereby producing undue stress or strain, defect generation in the films and in severe cases cracking and/or peeling of the film from the substrate. Further, substrates limit the optical radiation range over which thin films thereon may be studied or operationally applied.